Drip Drip Drip
by BlackButlerFanatic
Summary: Haru x Reader, you look like that because they did experiments on you when you were little.


You ran down the halls, your hair still dripping wet, you had been in the pool this morning and lost track of time. You burst through the door of the classroom, clutching the little red late pass in your hand, "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Amakata."

"This is the third time this week, Alexandra."

"I know, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she then let you go to your seat with your head hanging low. You slumped down in your chair panting, your teacher droned on about whatever the boring lesson was. Your long white hair hung over the back of your chair, soaking your shirt and leaving a puddle on the floor. A huge droplet of of water dripped into your one blue-green eye causing you to snap it shut, leaving it's violet twin to shift upwards toward the source. You ran your fingers through your hair as to push back your bangs after opening your irritated eye. You then dried your hair a bit by shaking your head, as you turned you noticed all the guys in the classroom staring at you. Half of them had nose bleeds while the other half were drooling, all of them were completely entranced, all except for one. Haruka Nanase, he wasn't looking at you, but rather the water dripping from your hair, you shook it off as nothing. After class your hair was still dripping as you walked to your locker, you reached your destination and got what you needed. You turned around to see Haru standing a few inches away from you, you squeaked and slammed your back against your locker.

"What the hell?!" He didn't reply, he just took a piece of your hair between his fingers and played with it, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Hm?" He inquired dropping your white lock.

"N-nevermind, I have to go to class," you slipped out from between his body and the lockers. You noticed a few glares and breathy curses directed towards Haru, which made you smirk to yourself. The day rolled by and you had no further encounters with Haru, after the last bell you ran to the pool. When you reached it you didn't even notice Haru, Makoto, and Nagisa; you immediately pulled off your jacket. You kicked your shoes off and ripped off your socks, you unbuttoned your shirt and pulled your skirt off, leaving you in your bathing suit. Makoto and Nagisa were staring at you with their jaws hitting the floor at the fact you just stripped all your clothes off in front of them. You dove into the pool and swam down to the bottom, when you sat down on the pool floor you looked around the water. You saw a pair of legs at the edge of the pool so you swam over to them to see who it was. You broke the surface of the water, only to be met by the deep blue orbs of none other than Haruka Nanase. Your nose was just far enough above the surface so you could breathe, your eyes were shining with curiosity as you stared at him.

"Hi!" Nagisa shouted in your ear, making you wince at the sudden change in volume, you poked your lips above the water to answer.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to be here?"

"No, you are, I just-"

"Well, if I'm allowed to be here, one would assume I am here to swim," you then went under and darted off, you were suspended underwater in complete bliss. That is, until you felt the rush of water movement against your skin, you opened your eyes to see Haru right above you, just staring at you. You stared back until you slowly moved to get air, he came up with you and you continued staring at each other above water. You were interrupted by a huge splash, you turned your head to see the other two jumping into the cool water. They were splashing each other and you thought about how the water suspended in the air, glistening for just those few seconds. You were ripped from your thoughts when you felt a tug on your ankle, you submerged yourself and saw it was Haru. You went down and he grabbed your hand, dragging you to the deepest part of the pool where he leaned closer to you, your lips were millimetres apart when you heard you name being shouted above water. You almost groaned and swam up, you didn't say anything, just looked at Gō who happened to be the one calling you.

"There you are, Alex, I have been looking all over school for you! We are supposed to go shopping today!" You didn't reply, just jumped out of the pool and squeezed your long hair dry, it was still soaking wet of course. You were dragged by Gō to the mall where you bought more swim suits. She bought mostly clothes and makeup, but you weren't one to judge, when you were done you went home you saw Makoto doing homework next door. You did your homework, ate dinner, and went to bed; you made a mental note not to go swimming in the morning tomorrow. When you woke up you got dressed and ate breakfast, on your way out you saw Makoto walking in the opposite direction of the school.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, hey, Alex, I was just gonna go get Haru, he probably hasn't even had breakfast yet. You wanna come?" '...Haru...'

"Sure," you walked to Haru's house and waited for him to answer the door, no one did so Makoto just walked in. You were a bit confused but followed him, you reached a door and he knocked, then just walked in. You again followed him, a confused expression plastered on your face...until you saw Haru in the bathtub, "Oh! God..." You turned around with a blush on your cheeks, "Makoto, why the hell would you bring me up here if you knew-"

"Because he wears a bathing suit," you raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Haru shaking his hair out with his bathing suit on. You sighed and put your thumb and forefinger on the bridge of your nose.

"Shoulda known..." You then turned around and sat on the couch, Haru made breakfast and once he was finished all three of you walked to class. You made it on time and received an approving look from your teacher, Haru took a seat next to you instead of his usual fourth row. You pretended not to notice and the day went smoothly, when it was over you again went to the pool. When you got there, you pulled off your clothes and dove in to be met by Haru...again. He grabbed the back of your neck and the small of your back and pulled you into a kiss, it lasted all of about eight seconds before he let go and dragged you up to the surface. When you were above the water you grabbed him and pulled him into another kiss while intwining your fingers in his wet hair. He wrapped his arms around your waist and used his legs to keep you both above water, you parted your lips and his tongue entered your mouth. You moaned and pulled him closer, at that moment Gō, Makoto, and Nagisa all walked into the pool area. Their jaws dropped, think about how mentally scarring it must be to walk into the pool area and find your friends with their tongues down each others throats.

"A-Alex!" You both pushed away from each other and scratched the back of your heads.

"Oh, hey, Kō..."

"About time, Haru," Makoto mumbled.

-A few hours later-

Your phone rang and you saw it was Nagisa, "Hey."

"So you and Haru, huh..." You hung up and threw it somewhere behind you. 'Well, duh.'


End file.
